No Rest For The Wicked
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Having survived the explosion but almost near death, a rejuvenated Walter makes a contract with a demon. She is beautiful, flawless, but completely dangerous. Walter, now more powerful than ever, is determined to get back into the good graces of now vampire Integra Hellsing. But a shocking discovering will change everything, turning Walter's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever Hellsing fanfiction, so please be nice. Please review. I adore reviews, they warm my heart and give me courage._

…

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

Letting out a heavy sigh of exhaustion, Walter leant his full weight against the nearest wall. His body, shaking and coated in sweat from the pain, could barely stay upright. He gritted his teeth, struggling more and more to endure the constant agony. On instinct, he clasped a hand around the right side of his ribcage. His hand became soaked in fresh blood.

Weakly, he attempted to open his eyes, before slamming them shut again with a cry, sharp stabbing pain going directly to his head. "Fuck," he hissed, his bloodied right hand clenching into a fist.

Surely this had to end soon? Or perhaps this was his punishment for everything he'd done? To suffer for eternity.

His already weak legs finally gave out, sending him to the hard ground. He growled as he landed on his arm, finally breaking every bone and dislodging the limb from his shoulder. He shivered uncontrollably from the anguish. It was too much. It was all too much.

He tried to stand, but one of his legs seized, sending him crumpling back to the ground. He let out a string of curses, half from pain and half from anger. For the first time in all his life, he prayed. He prayed for the pain to end.

He choked back a sob, trying desperately to close his eyes even more. As if the pain would go away as long as he didn't acknowledge it. He doubted he would be able to move, let alone find somewhere safe to recover from his injuries. If he could recover from them at all.

He chose to dismiss that thought. _I…I survived the explosion…I have to live through this. I will live._

The torture intensified. He sucked in a deep breath, wincing at the pain in his chest. He growled, even that action causing a horrible stabbing agony. He found himself not caring as more tears stung his eyes and cheeks.

There was a sound of clicking heels.

Then a female voice. "You are in pain, yet you seem determined to live. Even for a vampire, that is impressive."

Walter finally opened his violet eyes, dull from the torturous suffering. He blinked, attempting to adjust his vision. But there was still only darkness in front of him.

The voice came again, "You are not blind. Look up."

The male vampire looked up, and froze. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him, and it seemed to be moving. All he could truly see, was a pair of fuchsia eyes. They were inhuman…not even something he had ever seen from a vampire or ghoul.

"Your soul is strong," said the strange creature. "But with traces of darkness as well. Very rare."

Somehow his mind – tired from pain and fatigue – managed to put the pieces together. He spoke, his voice weak. "You're a demon."

Her tone was lighter, as if she was amused. "Relax. I am not here to consume you. There are many souls here. I could feed for centuries."

Walter growled low in warning, ignoring the pain the action caused. "So you've come to watch me suffer? For your amusement?"

"No," replied the demon female. "I wish to make a contract."

Walter scowled in disgust, "Never," he spat.

"Don't you wish to live?" she asked. "All I require for my services is to share prey with you. The souls of your kind are useless to me as food."

Thousands of thoughts whirled in his mind. He had never encountered a demon, but knew full well of how manipulative they could be. This one could be taking advantage of his weak state. His mind was made up. She couldn't be trusted.

"If you do not wish to make the contract," she warned. "Then you will die with your injuries. Even a vampire cannot survive what you have been through," The rose-coloured eyes narrowed slightly, the glow becoming more intense. "Now choose."

Walter drew in a deep breath, clearing his thoughts. He had to live. He wouldn't die. No matter what he had to do. "I will make the contract, demon."

"Very well. Then I shall heal you."

Walter's eyes suddenly became heavy. He struggled to keep them open, slipping in and out of consciousness. He looked directly into the eyes of the female demon. "What is your name?"

"I am Regina."

…

 _A/N: Yes, if you can't tell, another anime I absolutely love is Black Butler. So that's where I got the idea for Regina being a demoness._

 _I'm not sure when I'll be updating._

 _Love you all,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello! I'm on a role today. Two chapters in one day? Whoohoo! Remember to review please!_

…

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

Slowly opening his violet eyes, Walter found himself staring at a white ceiling. His body felt stiff and sore, and he could barely move a muscle. Fortunately, he was no longer in agony…or at least someone had given him pain killers.

Slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, he finally noticed where he was. A mansion. He lay on an expensive couch, and everything around him had an intricate, gothic design. The floor was made of what looked like either marble or tiles, and the walls were painted blue and gold. A ticking grandfather clock was against the left wall.

Running a hand through his jet black hair, he realized his own state. Obviously at some point, he had rejuvenated back to his younger body. But not the small boy, the young man.

He also appeared to be naked, a bloodstained towel around his waist.

"You're awake, Walter. Lovely."

He glared in the direction of the voice. He went to speak, to demand how the demon knew his name. But he found himself unable to say a word. The demon had taken human form…and she was breathtaking.

She had a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, her long, dark hair tied in an intricate updo. Her pale skin provided the perfect backdrop for her deep red lips and electric blue eyes, outlined with midnight-black eyeshadow.

She wore a black and red dress with lace sleeves. Very befitting of a demon, he thought. The neckline dipped low, showing her ample cleavage, and reached the floor, before trailing behind her like the train of a wedding dress.

She cleared her throat, "I washed the blood off your clothes. They're in the bathroom. They were quite a mess. What on earth happened to you?"

Walter winced at the memory, "It's a long story," he answered dismissively.

Sensing the vampire wasn't going to go into any more detail, Regina simply instructed. "The bathroom is down the hallway, the first room you see."

Walter nodded, answering with the automatic polite response. "Thank you, this is all very kind of you." It seemed he still couldn't shake the attitude he had learned as the Hellsing butler.

Arms crossed, Regina eyed the injured vampire as he walked to the bathroom. He truly had been on death's door when she found him. Shrapnel had been lodged in his ribcage, and she was sure there hadn't been a single bone in his body that wasn't broken or fractured. How the fuck did he end up like that?

She only imagined it had something to do with the ghoul attack on the city. How wonderful that had been for her kind. Never before had there been such a massive collection of loose souls, easy to consume.

She supposed she should thank whatever corrupted creature started such a massacre.

OO

Buttoning his black leather vest and pulling on his fingerless gloves, Walter smirked at himself in the bathroom mirror. With his hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail, his eyes a bright lavender, he looked almost like himself again.

He snatched up the golden monocle resting near the sink, sneering. He hadn't needed the bloody thing even as an old man. He had only worn it to look 'more like a butler.' Now there was even less reason to keep it.

He crushed it in one hand, letting the twisted, broken metal fall to the floor.

"There," he muttered, "Much better."

Just as he opened the bathroom door, someone collided with him. Taken aback at first, he hissed. It was only when he saw the electric blue eyes that he realized who it was. Rubbing the back of his neck, he growled. "What the hell do you want?"

Regina's eyes turned the bright fuchsia colour. It happened when demons experienced passionate emotions…like anger. "I was coming to see if you needed my help," she snarled. "Since you insist on dressing like you're in the 19th Century."

"Is this really a time to talk about how I'm dressed?"

Regina scowled, watching him silently for a few moments. His eyes had gone blood red. That only ever meant one thing. "Are you hungry, vampire?" she asked.

Walter swallowed, acknowledging the aching in his throat. He couldn't remember when he'd drank blood after becoming a vampire…or if he'd even done it at all. But for some reason the need was even more intense now.

He first blamed it on Regina pointing it out, but then she moved past him and he caught her scent. He could hear her heart beating in her chest. Could hear the blood running through her. It was delectable.

As if she could tell what he was thinking, Regina glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't even fucking think about drinking from me, vampire, or I'll tear you apart."

Walter frowned, turning swiftly and walking out, slamming the bathroom door. Rubbing a hand over his face as he walked down the hallway, he let out a curse. How much power would he have if he drank from a demon? How much would it satisfy his hunger?

But Regina had to the one. What he'd smelt was too intoxicating to ignore.

Drumming his fingers on the wall, he made up his mind. He would find a way to drink from Regina. Soon. He just had to taste her.

Walter grinned to himself, sharp fangs catching the light. He knew exactly what to do. It had been many years since he had attempted to charm a woman. Perhaps he would brush up on his skills with Regina. Seducing a demon couldn't be that hard. He knew for a fact that those creatures lived for sex and pleasure. It was a perfect way to get their prey defenceless.

By the time he reached the lounge room again, he had already formed his plan. By the morning, he would have tasted Regina's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

_Walter: *bows* Hello everyone. I just wanted to remind you all to please review. It makes the author beyond happy, and encourages her. This is her first ever fanfiction of Hellsing and she would really appreciate any feedback._

 _Regina: *rolls her eyes* You're such a suck-up_

 _Me: Okay, okay, can we just start the chapter?_

...

 ** _CHAPTER 3_**

Flinching as she heard the door creak as it shut behind her, Seras turned her attention to the rest of the room. The large office had always been a tense place, with no real joy in the air. But now that had only escalated. Now she felt downright depressed in here.

At the back of the room, gazing out the large window, was Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. Doctors had been able to keep her from dying and had even managed to operate on her eye to the point where she could open it. But that had come at a cost. She had suffered severe blood loss…and had had to be turned into a vampire in order to live.

Suddenly she spoke, bringing Seras from her thoughts. "I hate this. I hate it all."

Her gaze gentle, Seras came to stand by the leader's side. "I know Sir," she said quietly. "But it was the only way to save you."

Taking the cigar out of her mouth and crushing it under her feet, she snarled. "Why didn't they just let me die then?"

The short-haired vampire went silent. Desperate to try and make the older woman see at least some good, she replied. "Sir, I had the same feelings when I was turned. I thought that even death would be better than this. But look how wrong I was."

Integra sighed. She really did look exhausted. Her face looked sullen and hallow, like she was ill. Her remaining good eye was filling with tears. The other eye was pale and glazed over. She was now blind in that eye.

Seras placed a dainty hand on her shoulder, "Sir?" she asked gently. "What's wrong? What's _really_ wrong?"

Integra shoved her hand off, growling. "Leave me alone, Police Girl."

The young woman whimpered, looking at the ground. She knew full well what the old name meant. It meant she should stop talking before she got yelled at. She glanced at Integra, who kept her gaze on the night sky.

There was silence between the two. Seras brushed her hands on her skirt, pretending to get wrinkles out of her red uniform. She was starting to like being a 'real' vampire. It was almost freeing, in a way. Now, she would be respected in the Hellsing Organization.

Or what remained of it.

A thought coming to her, she asked. "Sir…do you think Master really is proud of me?"

In seconds, Integra rounded on her. She clenched her fist, the fresh cigar breaking in her hand. "HOW _DARE_ YOU MENTION HIM!" she screamed. "IF I HEAR YOU MENTION YOUR MASTER AGAIN I WILL _KILL_ YOU, UNDERSTOOD?"

Shaking from terror, Seras quickly backed away. Her eyes were filled with horror, "Y-Yes Sir."

Seeing the fear in the young woman's gaze, Integra took a deep breath and removed her glasses. "Seras," she said, "Your Master betrayed us. Left us. He is even worse than…" she trailed off.

"Walter."

Integra blinked back tears. Walter had been like a father figure. His betrayal had destroyed her. Now she harboured nothing but resentment and hatred towards him. But she didn't mourn for him. Not the selfish, vain vampire. No, instead she chose to mourn for the man who had taken care of her, the man that was there before he betrayed them all.

Seras pursed her lips, watching the expressions that crossed her leader's face. She hadn't known Walter that long, but she had felt a connection with the kind old man almost immediately. It was still baffling to think that Walter betrayed them.

Integra took out a fresh cigar, taking a long drag. She then blew out gently, smoke curling through the air. Her voice was stronger now, more like her old self. "Seras?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can I get you to do something?"

Curious, the short-haired vampire tilted her head. She wanted to run and hug the woman, but resisted. "Anything."

Integra placed her glasses back on, staring Seras directly in the eyes. Despite her cold gaze, her voice was soft, almost gentle. "Promise you will never betray me. Promise you will never abandon me. Promise you will always stay by my side. Swear it to me now, Seras Victoria."

Taken aback by the use of her full name, Seras nodded. "I swear it, Sir Integra."

The older woman eyed her suspiciously, "Are you being honest with me? Do you really swear it?"

She didn't hesitate, "I do."

Integra, now mere centimetres away from Seras, went quiet. Then she abruptly turned, going to her desk. "Very well. Now," she picked up a blade from her desk and sliced a small cut on her finger. "Would you like to drink?"

"Yes please. Thank you, Sir."

...

 _A/N: For anyone that was wondering, yes, I ship Integra x Seras. That may or may not be explored in the sequel to this *wink*_

 _Seriously, please review. I'm getting desperate._

 _I still love doing this story, but I'd really like to hear what you all think of it and your thoughts on new characters like Regina, etc._

 _See you soon for Chapter 4!_

 _~Babetteisawesome :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everybody! I'm very happy because I got my first review of this story!_

 _A very special thank you to "Masterbroly" for being the first reader to actually post a review. It was a relief. I do appreciate how many people are reading this story, since I know it isn't very good._

 _Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! It's...a little steamy ;)_

...

 ** _CHAPTER 4_**

"Tell me more about this contract."

Busy with putting a vase of black roses in the centre of her dining table, Regina jumped at the unexpected voice. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Walter standing nearby, smoking a cigarette. She scowled. "Why do you want to know about it?"

"How did you know my name?"

Regina smirked, turning back to her roses. So that was it. "It was a guess. The name sounded like it was right for you. Something…posh."

"Posh?" answered Walter, snuffing out his cigarette before crushing it under his shoes. "Another jab at my clothes? You know, I dress like this for a reason."

"Well I have no interest in hearing it."

Walter watched silently as she arranged the black roses on the dining table. It amused him, to see a demon caring for flowers. "Do you really have any interest in those things?"

Regina didn't look at him, "Yes. I find roses beautiful."

"I can see something even more beautiful," purred Walter, now suddenly directly behind her. She hadn't even heard him move.

Regina drew a sharp breath, again looking over her shoulder. The vampire stood so close they were almost touching, hands in his pockets. She wasn't an idiot. She knew what he was trying to do.

But would it be so bad?

She had done far more than flirt with the ones formally under her contract.

Regina gasped as she felt Walter's strong hands on her hips. She smiled. _He wants me? How predictable. This could be fun._ She had never actually felt true pleasure. She faked it for the sake of a little amusement…so why stop now?

Walter grinned as he snaked an arm around Regina, resting his hand on her stomach. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. It was still just as delicious as before. He debated sinking his fangs into her neck in that moment.

He heard Regina whimper in pleasure, shivering from lust. He ran his free hand through her hair, clutching a handful and giving a low growl. He tugged gently, holding her against him.

She moaned, panting as Walter trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. She could barely keep her thoughts straight. She didn't have to fake it. It was the strangest feeling…but at the same time she didn't want it to stop.

Walter ran his nose back up her neck to her ear, and whispered. "Do you want me, my little demon?"

Regina licked her drying lips, "Yes." The hand on her stomach moved up and began kneading her right breast. She let her eyes slide closed, moaning desperately.

"How shameless you are, my dear. Completely wanton," Walter growled, leaving hot kisses down her neck to her shoulder. His other hand moved down to her hip, rubbing it. She wriggled playfully, sighing in bliss when he cupped her already soaking pussy through her long dress.

Walter nibbled on her neck, purring. "Bend over the table, darling."

Regina complied. Walter nearly lost control when he saw her eyes. They had turned the beautiful fuchsia again. She was aroused.

Leaning over, he placed one hand on the table and grabbed her hair gently with the other. His lips brushed against her neck.

Regina moaned loudly, feeling Walter's hardening cock against her ass. _Fuck…just bloody fuck me already!_

Walter chuckled as he licked a spot on her neck. He nipped with his fangs, drawing blood, and lapped at the tiny wound, moaning as the taste overtook him. It was marvellous.

But then Regina shoved him off with incredible strength. He flew to the other end of the room, colliding with a wall. He fell to the floor, grunting in pain and shock.

He stood and saw Regina, now standing up with a hand on her neck. She glowered at him, eyes burning with rage as she stormed over. "You prick!"

Moving like lightning, Walter dodged the attempted slap to his face. "Regina, please…"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" she hissed, her black nails becoming long, sharp claws.

He deliberately didn't dodge the second attempt to slap him, wincing when the claws cut into his skin. He hissed, pressing a hand to his injured cheek. _Shit! That fucking hurt!_

Regina's clip curled in disgust at him. "You're just like every other vampire, mad with bloodlust. If you ever touch me ever again, I will kill you. The contract isn't worth having to live under the same roof as a monster."

...

 _A/N: Monster? Pot calling the kettle black, Regina..._

 _So, what did everyone think? I'm not quite sure when I'll have the next chapter posted, but I hope you all liked this one._

 _Love you all! Mwah!_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _So sorry for the big wait, but I've had serious writer's block for this story lately. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and please review. I love reviews._

…

 ** _CHAPTER 5_**

 _Regina sat on the edge of the dining table, facing him, with one leg draped over the other. He found himself unable to speak at the sight of her. She wore a deep purple dress, so tight and short that it could barely be considered a dress at all. Her legs were enclosed in silky black stockings reaching her thighs, and she wore her usual high heels._

 _Small candles burned on the table, and she had also put down a tablecloth the colour of blood. She batted her long eyelashes. "Come here," she purred, "My Angel of Death."_

 _He obeyed immediately, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. She moaned gently, not protesting as he slid the sleeve of her dress off her shoulder. He kissed her neck and shoulder more heatedly, occasionally nipping at the skin._

 _She wrapped her legs around his waist and tipped her head back, giving him more access. Her approval came out as a lustful whisper. "Walter…oh Walter, yes…"_

 _..._

He woke with a start, sitting up immediately, his breathing heavy. "Fucking hell," he hissed, realizing it had all been a dream. That he wasn't ravishing a beautiful demon, but that he was in fact lying in a bed in the dark, windowless spare room of the mansion belonging to said demon.

"Something wrong, vampire?"

Walter turned his attention to the voice. The same voice that had tempted and seduced him in his dream. Regina stood near the open doorway, holding a corpse. She threw it beside his bed, "The sun has just gone down. I thought you would be up."

He looked at the dead body on the ground, then back at her. "If you expect me to drink from your latest find," he said, "Then you could at least leave the room."

Purely wanting to annoy the vampire, Regina only turned her back. She was still fuming from the previous night's events. She didn't know who she was more furious with: Walter or herself. She shouldn't have given in to her lust. It made her stupid.

Walter turned up his nose in disgust as he grabbed the dead body. He nearly vomited at the smell. "Is this a fucking ghoul?" he snapped.

Regina didn't turn around. "I didn't want you to try feeding on me again, so I killed the first thing I saw."

Walter gave no response. Instead, he sunk his fangs into the ghoul's neck. Had he not been so desperately hungry, he would have spat the blood out in disgust. It was the worst thing he had ever tasted.

Regina watched with concealed interest as the vampire drained the ghoul dry of its blood. She felt a pang of sympathy for Walter, watching him struggle to drink each drop. Clearly it revolted him, yet he still drank it. He had been that hungry.

Releasing the now-drained ghoul, Walter coughed into his sleeve. He groaned, "That was vile," he snarled. "Next time, just let me fucking starve."

"You're lucky I haven't killed you already, you know."

Walter rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see you try."

Regina clenched her fists, her eyes turning rose-coloured from anger. She debated turning into her true form and ripping the vampire limb from limb. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to imagine killing him.

Walter smirked as he saw the demon's eyes turn back to blue. He chuckled. "Too scared to challenge me?" he teased.

"Just give me the corpse. I need to feed as well."

Handing over the dead ghoul, Walter watched the demon at work. He had never seen the consumption of a soul before, and was genuinely curious. He saw the demon female wave a hand over the corpse, and what looked like thick steam rose from the body.

Regina inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Opening them slowly moments later, she smiled. "Much better."

Walter glanced down at the dead ghoul body. To his surprise, it began slowly evaporating into nothing. He raised a brow. _So that's what happens to someone when their soul gets eaten._

"Vampire, can I ask you something? Not that I expect a bloodsucking monster to know."

Walter growled, glaring at her. Clearly the demon hadn't forgiven him for trying to bite her. Not that he expected her to. "What?"

"Who is Integra?"

The vampire's heart skipped a beat. His fists clenched. "How do you know that name?" he hissed.

"You were mumbling that name in your sleep. You kept asking her to forgive you."

Walter shook his head, "I don't want to talk about her."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Who is she?" she asked again. "A girlfriend? Wife?"

The vampire chuckled, "No, nothing like that." Hearing the slight jealousy in the demon's voice, he gave a sly smile. "Are you happy I'm available?"

She scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. You repulse me." She crossed her arms, "So who is Integra? I won't stop asking until you answer me."

"I did answer you."

"No, you didn't. You avoided the question."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well I'm not giving you an answer. You don't need to know."

"Walter…"

"Just _drop_ it!" he snapped. He stormed out of the room, wanting to get as far away from Regina – and her questions – as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello!_

 _A very special thank you to Anon for his / her review. It inspired me to bust my ass to finish this chapter today. So thank you :)_

 _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I apologize if it's a bit short. I absolutely suck at writing long chapters._

 _Oh, and as usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts. So please take a moment to post a review! Mwah!_

…

 ** _CHAPTER 6_**

Walter paced the kitchen, hands clasped firmly behind his back. _Integra…what would she think of me now?_ He remembered seeing her face the last time she'd looked at him. He had seen the heartbreak in her eyes…and the rage.

If she knew he was still alive, she would hunt him down without mercy. Yet, he still found himself wanting to be in her good graces again. He truly missed being in her presence.

But he wasn't stupid enough to go to her and ask her forgiveness. There was no possible way that would end well. Shaking his head, he got another cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it, he considered his options.

Integra would find him eventually. He didn't doubt that. But as far as he knew, she was still human. Which meant he didn't have an eternity to wait to get back on her good side.

He had to act quickly. The sooner he found and spoke to Integra, the sooner he would be living back at Hellsing…and the sooner he would be able to get away from Regina.

"I need answers, vampire."

Walter groaned, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it. "What?"

Regina glowered at the vampire's angered tone. "I said I need answers. Who. Is. Integra?"

Walter growled, rounding on her. His eyes glowed red. "That's none of your business, demon."

Regina snarled, showing both an upper and lower set of sharp fangs. Walter stamped down his arousal as her eyes turned that enchanting fuchsia again. _Bloody hell…why is that so hot?_

Regina's sharp voice snapped him from his thoughts. "I don't appreciate secrets, vampire." _Especially when I so obviously hit a nerve._

Walter growled low. "Why do you care about who Integra is?" He smirked, "Are you jealous that she might steal me?"

Regina's nails turned to long claws. She barely resisted the urge to tear his throat out. "Fuck you."

"You've already had that opportunity."

The demon lunged at him. He was shoved against the kitchen counter so hard that the wood cracked. Her claws punctured his shirt and dug into his chest, drawing blood. She let out an animalistic snarl, her eyes glowing.

Blue wires suddenly wrapped themselves around her wrists, binding them together. More wires wound around her ankles and legs, before she fell to the ground with a startled hiss.

Looking up, she saw Walter's expression. His face was calm, but his eyes burned with wrath. Glaring down at her, he played with the wires that seemed to come directly from his fingers. "Do that again and I'll cut you up like butter, little demon."

Regina snarled, still unable to move because of the restraining wires. "Let me go, you bloodsucking monster!" she snapped.

The vampire raised a brow, "You really expect me to let you go when you talk to me like that?" He crossed his arms, an amused smile twitching at his lips. "Ask politely and I may consider it."

Regina gritted her teeth, "Are you really going to be this difficult?"

"Yes."

The demon narrowed her eyes, letting out a low growl. Realizing threatening him wasn't going to get her free, she grumbled. "Release me…please."

Walter grinned, letting the restraining wires slowly snake back to his hands. He watched Regina stand. "Now, what was that outburst about? Were you honestly ready to kill me just because I didn't answer a bloody question?"

"That was part of the reason," she hissed. "But mostly it was because you're a dick."

Walter scowled. He couldn't take much more of the disrespectful creature. Fuck the contract. He would leave at the earliest moment. He would leave and return to Hellsing.

It didn't matter if Integra wanted him back or not.

She wouldn't have a choice.

...

 _A/N: *shakes head* Oh Walter…_

 _Not going to lie, the reason this chapter took so long was because I've been a lazy little shit. I've spent most of my time playing Yandere Simulator (I'm pretty much in love with that game)._

 _Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter._

 _See you all soon!_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm alive!_

 _I want to apologize for such a long wait. But I have been struggling with writer's block for the longest time._

 _I'm really excited to be back! Oh, and to make up for it, you'll get two chapters in one day!_

 _Please review my darlings. Reviews make me smile._

…...

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

Seras kicked a piece of rubble as she walked through the ruined London streets with her newest weapon in her hands. One arm was only made up of darkness and energy, but it still functioned as the previous limb had.

It was still strange to carry around the same two guns that had once belonged to her Master. But Integra had insisted that she use them, since their previous owner had disappeared and the weapon's expert had been killed.

She shook her head, pushing back any memories of the latter...the traitor. She had to keep reminding herself that he had turned evil by his own choice. That she was too far away from him before the explosion. There had been no way she could have saved him. There was nothing she could have done. But still...

" _Please, ma cherie_ ," came Pip's voice in her head. " _Don't blame yourself. That son of a bitch got everything he deserved_."

Seras sighed. Pip being her familiar was a good thing usually, but when it came to certain issues he could be a pain. The passionate arguing between them literally gave her a headache.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria."

Turning, Seras paused her finger over the triggers of the gun in her right hand. The darkness making up her left arm changed its form, becoming a threatening cloud of black smoke and red eyes.

Seras frowned. She knew that voice. But it was impossible...

A dark chuckle came from in front of her. "Did you really think I was dead? You continue to underestimate me."

Seras gasped, "Oh God..."

Walter came into view, hands in his pockets. He smirked, inclining his head. "You don't seem too happy to see me."

Pip materialized out of the darkness from Seras's arm. He scowled, his lip curling back in hatred. " _How the fuck are you still alive, and what do you want?"_

Walter shrugged, not the least bit fazed by the angered Familiar. "How I'm alive is none of your business, and I'm here to see Integra."

Seras rushed forward, grabbing the vampire's throat and slamming him against an already damaged wall, cracking it further. "DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR SIR INTEGRA!" she screamed.

Walter merely seemed indifferent, almost bored. "I don't want to hurt her," he said calmly.

"Yeah right."

Walter frowned, his impatience mounting. "Well..." his wires wound themselves around Seras's torso. "I'm not letting you go until you agree to take me to Sir Integra. So you can either do as I say, or follow the same fate as your Master when the sun rises."

Seras glared, gritting her teeth. "Okay."

OOO

Integra looked up from her desk as a knock came from the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"It's me, Sir."

Integra nodded, putting her pen and paper aside. She sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Come in."

Seras walked into the room, Walter following two steps behind her. "Um...Sir..."

Integra froze, her eyes widening. She sucked in a sharp breath, reaching for the gun she kept on her desk. "Walter...?"

He grinned, "Hello, Sir Integra."

She stood, grabbing her gun and aiming it at the vampire's head. "Explain yourself before I shoot you."

Walter raised his hands as a show of peace. "Please Integra, I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

Walter drew a deep breath, "I...want to apologize. I never intended to hurt you."

Integra scowled, her finger poised over the trigger of her gun. "Well you did. You betrayed us all for your own selfish needs."

The former butler nodded, "I am aware of that, Sir." He sighed, his confidence beginning to fade. "But I really never intended to hurt you."

Seras's gaze softened. "He really is sorry," she murmured.

Pip protested from inside her head. " _He's a trickster, cherie. Do not fall for it_."

Integra gritted her teeth. "Do you really think a simple apology is enough after what you did?"

Walter shook his head. He wouldn't show how hurt he was. He couldn't. Instead, he chose to glare at the Hellsing leader. "Face it," he sneered. "You wanted me to kill Alucard. He was just an annoying pest that needed to be exterminated."

A gunshot fired.

Walter dodged the bullet, yet it still grazed his temple. He heard another gunshot and moved again, but grunted as he felt the bullet scrape across his chest. He hissed in pain. "Silver bullets..."

Integra fired again, smirking as this bullet went directly into his forearm. "Your own bullets of blessed silver," she snarled. "In minutes you will pass out from the poisonous effects."

Black smoke filled the room.

Walter smirked when he saw the two familiar fuchsia eyes coming from the smoke.

Seras aimed her guns at the strange smoke. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A female voice answered, "I am here to collect the vampire. We have a contract. I cannot allow him to die. At the moment, anyway."

Walter felt his eyes go heavy and his head spun. He managed to whisper only one word before blacking out...

"Regina."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello again._

 _First things first, I want to apologize. I made a large error in the last chapter. I didn't remember that the Jackal was destroyed in Alucard's fight with Walter. My mistake._

 _Special thank-you to Anzac-A1 for pointing that out. *winces* Sorry._

 _Anyway, I would really appreciate a review, my lovelies. I get the feeling a lot of you will have things to say after this chapter ;)_

...

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

Dabbing a wet cloth on the remainder of the vampire's wounds, Regina pursed her lips. She had had to remove Walter's shirt to properly clean the injuries...and she had to admit, he was handsome. What was obviously years of combat had given him a well-toned chest and surprisingly muscular arms.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. They had nearly fucked on her dining table. Briefly, she wondered what it would have been like.

"Regina?"

The demon's gaze snapped to Walter's face. His eyes were open, and he gave her a small smile. "You saved me?"

She cleared her throat, pushing any erotic thoughts to the back of her mind. "Of course." She fought the urge to blush, feeling his eyes on her as she finished cleaning the wound on his chest.

Walter winced when she pressed a fresh cloth to his temple. He looked to Regina, finding himself mesmerized by the demon's sky blue eyes. They were almost calming.

Regina, focused on cleaning the vampire's head wound, nearly dropped the cloth when she heard Walter speak. "I noticed the way you were looking at me before, you know."

Despite her shock she glared, determined to deny it. "Don't flatter yourself, monster. I won't fall for your tricks anymore."

"Do I look like I'm hungry enough to try biting you again?"

Regina went silent. No, he looked rather healthy, like he'd fed very recently. Which means he isn't just trying to drink my blood.

Walter sucked in a sharp breath as he watched the demon's expressions. When he'd opened his eyes and saw her blushing, eyes from lustful memories, he'd barely stopped himself from pinning her down and...

"Walter?"

He turned his attention back to Regina. She was much closer now, practically straddling his lap. She still held the cloth to his temple. Their faces only centimetres apart, she whispered against his lips. "I missed a spot."

They inched closer, until Regina discarded the cloth with a flick of her wrist. Her heart pounded in her chest as she licked her dry lips.

A loud crash came from outside.

Regina immediately went to the window. She tensed, her eyes widening. "Oh fuck..."

"What?"

Regina swallowed, barely able to speak from shock. "Ghouls. About twenty of them." She turned around to see Walter hurriedly dressing in his usual dark clothing, complete with the black fingerless gloves.

His sadistic grin made her shiver. "Come on. It's time we teach those freaks a little lesson about manners."

OOO

Regina tore through the first wave of attackers with blind fury, using her enhanced speed and demonic powers to her advantage. She smirked as another Ghoul was sliced to pieces by the darkness protruding from her very body.

Soon surrounded by decapitated bodies and their rolling heads, she took the opportunity to check on Walter.

She could only stare, mouth agape.

Every single Ghoul that attempted to attack was dismembered by those blue wires, now red from being covered with blood. Walter guided the wires with his hands, almost like a puppetmaster. His movements were graceful and calculated, but fast and vicious.

The Ghoul bodies literally began to pile up on each other. _He really can cut through skin like butter_.

Walter leapt gracefully on top of a large pile of bodies, holding part of his wires between his teeth. She watched, enthralled, as he sent the last three Ghouls flying into crumpling to the ground in a mass of sliced flesh with a simple flick of his wrist.

Jumping down, he walked back to her, slipping his hands into his pockets. His hair was streaked with blood, and there were several splatters of the red liquid on his face and sleeves.

Seeing her concerned expression, Walter grinned. "It's not mine, darling."

Regina only continued to stare at him. She had never seen someone fight so well. Plus, the devious gleam in his eyes and the growling tone of his voice made her physically bite her tongue to stop a moan of arousal.

She had always liked powerful, dangerous men.

As they walked back inside the house, Regina sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "That was...certainly unexpected, Walter."

Washing the blood from his hair, face and sleeves, the vampire answered. "That was The Angel of Death at work, my dear. That's what they used to call me."

Regina nodded, trying to ignore how the title made her skin tingle. "The Angel of Death...it sounds very appropriate."

Walter turned, walking towards her. He could smell the arousal coming off her body. "I suppose it does..." he cupped her cheek, pressing their foreheads together. Smirking darkly, he purred. "Does it make you wet, my little demon?"

She whimpered, her knees going weak. "Y-Yes..."

His lips grazed her ear, "Do you want The Angel of Death to take you, darling? Fair warning...I'm not exactly gentle."

"I don't want you to be..."

He bit her earlobe, snarling. "Are you sure, little demon?"

Regina moaned, throwing her arms around him. Her nails scratched his back. "Y-Yes. Fuck me, Walter."

Giving a low laugh, he clicked his tongue. "Ask nicely, dear."

In any other situation she would have argued. But she couldn't find it in her to care about her pride. "Please fuck me Walter."

The vampire pulled back for only seconds, before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged, pressing a long, hard kiss to her lips. She opened her mouth, their tongues sliding against each other and sending shivers down her spine.

Her nails scratched his back when his free hand gripped her hip. Breaking the kiss, he growled. "Take off your clothes, darling, or I'll shred them."

Regina nodded, both her dress and her underwear and bra falling to the floor with a click of her fingers. Walter released her hair, placing both hands on her waist. He bent his head, placing hot kisses from her neck to her collarbone. He nibbled just below her ear, then murmured against her skin. "Wrap your legs around me, dear."

She obeyed, wrapping her legs around his hips. She thought she would slip, but then felt one of the vampire's hands tighten around her waist while the other moved to her ass.

He pinned her against the nearest wall, biting down on her collarbone with a growl. Regina let out a small shriek, her nails digging into the vampire's shirt. Walter chuckled darkly as he placed kisses along her jaw. "Now now darling," he purred, "We've barely even started."

Regina moaned, kissing him heatedly as he hands travelled down his back to his waist, then around to the clasp on his belt. Walter broke their kiss, his grin making her shudder. "Well, someone's certainly eager."

Undoing the belt and throwing it aside, Regina slid down the zipper of the vampire's trousers before pushing his underwear down. All the while Walter placed soft kisses and sharp bites along her jaw and neck.

Familiar blue wires wrapped around her wrists, forcing her arms above her head and tying her wrists together. Walter's whispered near her ear, his smooth voice all the more arousing. "Don't worry my dear, they won't cut you."

Regina shivered, whimpering. Her heart hammered inside her chest, her lips dry and her breathing heavy. The anticipation was killing her.

"Tell me, darling," growled Walter, nibbling on her ear. "Tell me how much you want me to slam my cock inside you and fuck you against this wall."

She swallowed, trying to form a coherent sentence. But all she managed was a pathetic, stammering whimper. "W-Walter..."

That was all he needed to hear. Releasing her ass and letting her stand, he ran his fingers along her throbbing pussy. Hearing the demon gasp, he grinned. He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing faintly and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He released the kiss and suddenly bit down on her left breast, before slamming his cock inside her with a snarl.

Regina threw her head back, letting out a loud, long moan. Walter removed his mouth from her breast and growled low, thrusting inside her harder and harder.

The demon whimpered over and over, "W-Walter," she stammered. "That feels...fuck..."

He laughed, the sound cold and dark. "You're going to cum already," he purred.

Regina could only pant in response, looking into his violet eyes, dark with lust. She nodded, whimpering, her body beginning to shake.

Giving her another hard kiss, Walter sneered against her lips, staring into her eyes. "Then cum, demon. Give it to me."

She balled her hands into fists, slamming her eyes shut. "W-Walter..."

The vampire bit down on her collarbone hard, then heard her screams of pleasure. His own arousal reaching its peak, he bit down even harder before cumming inside her with a brutal yell.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey there! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've just had a lot of stuff in my personal life that's taken all of my attention._

 _So, before I start this chapter, I want to address something. A few people have said that I've been making canon errors. The main one being that it's impossible that Seras is able to use The Jackal, since it was destroyed in Alucard's fight with Walter. I apologize greatly for that._

 _The second thing I wanted to apologize for is my portrayal of Integra. I find her a very difficult character to write, and I am doing my best. However, people have every right to be offended by how I've written her, and I admit that how I've portrayed her is far from perfect to the original._

 _Finally, one person informed me that they were not going to read the story anymore, since they take issue with many things in it. This hurt me deeply, but I realize now how irrational that was. It was their choice._

 _Anyway, the point of this huge note was to apologize for my several mistakes. Despite how hurt I am that no one seems to like this story one bit, I will be continuing it since it's the professional thing to do. And I'm sorry for doing such a poor job and letting everyone down._

…...

 _ **CHAPTER 9**_

Regina hummed an old tune to herself as she wandered the mansion, her silky white, Victorian-style nightdress whispering across the floor. Despite her hatred of the sun and its glare, she often found herself enjoying the early mornings. She found all the different, distinct smells to be almost addicting.

She froze suddenly, sensing another presence in the room.

Prepared to fight she turned, only to find Walter with his back against the wall, holding his side with his jaw clenched in discomfort.

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing up? It's during the day."

"I know," he answered through gritted teeth. "Couldn't sleep."

"You're hurt."

He laughed, although it sounded forced. "I'm perfectly fine, you just worry too much."

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "No," she persisted. "You're hurt. I can see it."

The vampire grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as another jolt of pain shot down his spine. It was happening again. He had experienced the same agony on the battlefield...the same feeling of his body breaking.

Regina grasped his arm, attempting to help him to stay upright. Her mind whirled. She had never seen anything like this. "Walter, tell me what the hell is going on!"

He coughed into his hand then looked down, alarmed to see spots of blood on his palm. He felt his body shake, his muscles tensing up. He gripped Regina's arms tightly to stop himself falling. "I-It's...nothing..."

Regina cupped his face, her hands instantly becoming covered with the cold sweat coating his skin. "Walter, tell me goddamit!"

He turned his head away, the muscles in his hands suddenly locking. _Can't move...fuck_. Pain shot up his legs and he collapsed to his knees, his hands still forcefully clasping Regina's arms.

Regina pursed her lips as she looked down at the still shivering vampire. The agony was etched onto his face. What's even wrong with him?

Coughing more splatters of blood onto the floor, Walter gritted his teeth. He had avoided death once, there was no way in hell he was going to die now! But what would happen to him? Would he go back to the young boy? Or age to become the old man again?

He bit down on his cheek as the pain intensified, determined not to make a sound. He could hardly breathe, feeling as though all the air was slowly being sucked from his lungs. He coughed again and again, spitting more blood. His chest burned. His vision blurred, and all he could hear was a high-pitched whistle.

He barely registered Regina's voice, "Fucking hell, vampire! I don't know how to help you!"

Had he had the energy, he would have laughed. There was no helping him. It was all the bloody Doctor's fault.

The muscles in his arms locked, then his legs. His shaking grew more violent. _No! I...I won't die now_.

Suddenly, it all stopped.

For a few seconds he was still, barely able to believe it. Then he tried moving his hands. The bones cracked in protest at first, but that too passed quickly, and he released Regina's arms. Curling and uncurling his fingers experimentally, he evened his breathing. "What the hell?"

A dainty hand pressed against his forehead, checking his temperature. "What was all of that?"

"Long story."

Regina crossed her arms, raising her chin. "Tell me. You look like shit, and I want to know how to prevent any more of that pain." She wasn't going to let him dodge the subject anymore. Not when it affected his health so dramatically.

Walter sighed, deciding to give in. "Fine, but get comfortable." Pushing himself up from the ground he walked over the couch, sitting next to the demon. "Integra is my old employer. I once worked for The Hellsing Organization."

She nodded, "Yes, I know them." Pausing, she recited, "Impure souls of the living dead shall be cast into eternal damnation, Amen."

Walter raised an eyebrow, "You...seem to know them very well."

"Well of course. As a demon, I have to know of any supernatural groups in my vicinity that may be a threat."

The former butler ran a hand over his face, "Well as I said, I used to work for them...as a human." Before the demon could ask questions, he continued. "As I grew old I began to despise myself. Aging has always been ugly to me. So, I had...a doctor make me an artificial vampire."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

Walter rubbed the back of his neck, "It involves implanting a chip...but that fucking poor excuse for a doctor botched up my damn surgery." He gave a bitter laugh, "I think he did it on purpose."

Something clicked in Regina's mind. "When I found you dying and healed you, I must have repaired the surgery somehow."

"Well no offense, but you didn't do a good enough job. I didn't die or age, yes, but I still have the pain."

Regina glared, her eyes changing colours from her rising anger. "Well excuse me, asshole, but I wanted to save your damn life!"

Walter rolled his eyes, and the two sat in a tense silence for several minutes. Finally, it was Regina who spoke again. "Did you really just want to be young again?"

Walter pursed his lips, his fingers drumming on his knee, "No. I planned my betrayal long before that insane doctor and the rest arrived. I worked with a vampire, an ancient one, and as I aged and he didn't, he became more of a threat once I grew older..."

"You thought he was going to replace you," interrupted Regina.

Walter glared at her, his eyes emitting a faint glow. "Well aren't you just a little smart-ass."

"I've really had enough of your shit, Walter!"

He stood, fists clenched. "Just stay out of my business. I appreciate that you saved my life, but that doesn't mean I want to share everything with you."

Regina rose from her seat, her nails becoming sharp claws. "I may have saved your life, but I can easily end it right here!" she snarled.

He chuckled darkly, displaying his wires in a clear threat. "Remember the ghouls? Remember how easily I killed them? I could kill you twice as fast."

"Have you ever fought a demon before?"

He scowled, "I've fought something pretty close to one." Alucard, with all the enhancements from years of experience, had powers well beyond any vampire. He practically was a demon. _But still, you lost miserably_ , he reminded himself.

He wasn't stupid. There was no way he'd try to challenge Regina. It would just end in injuries for them both.

Instead, he merely turned and walked to the windowless spare room. "Do excuse me," he growled. "But it's nearly dawn." He needed to calm down, before he did something he'd regret. He needed a sleep...and a smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm terrified. The next few chapters are going to involve Integra. Writing her as been a big issue. I just can't get her right._

 _But hey, I do my best. I hope you all like it anyway._

 _Oh, and I want to thank two wonderful people. Masterbroly and Sarah Rose are such kind, lovely people who have given me a lot of support when I really needed some._

 _God bless you both :)_

...

 _ **CHAPTER 10**_

Opening the door to Integra's office, Seras poked her head in. She saw the Hellsing commander standing at her desk, back to the door, and staring down at something intently.

"Don't just stand there in the doorway, Seras. You look like an idiot."

She blushed lightly, hurrying inside the office. "Sir, it's morning. You should be sleeping."

Integra didn't turn around, "So should you, Police Girl."

Seras winced, hearing the old nickname. Despite her instincts screaming at her to just leave without saying anything else, she walked forward. "I got hungry, so I woke up to get a blood pack."

"Very well."

Seras sighed, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Sir, what's wrong? There's something going on with you."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Integra answered. She sighed heavily, taking out her cigar and extinguishing it in the nearby ashtray. "It's Walter."

Seras drew a sharp breath, feeling uncomfortable discussing her former friend. "What...What about him?" She moved closer, wanting to see what her leader was staring at. Papers and files were sprawled out on Integra's desk. A small picture caught her eye. A photo of a boy, about fourteen years old. _He looks familiar..._

"I don't consider him human. Not anymore."

Seras straightened, "But Sir, that girl saved his life...he technically is alive."

Lighting another cigar, Integra answered, her voice low and surprisingly calm. "It doesn't matter if that...thing saved him. In all aspects, he has cheated death. He is truly no better than a ghoul now."

Seras pursed her lips, feeling hurt by the comment. "But Sir, I technically cheated death too when I was bitten."

"Exactly, you were _bitten_ , not implanted with a freak chip and then saved by a demon. You and your master are monsters...the traitor is an abomination."

She nodded, "I see, Sir."

She heard Pip's voice in her hand. " _Ma cherie_ ," he said, " _Sir Hellsing is right. I don't see why you continue to see any good in that bastard_."

Seras clenched her fists, answering aloud. "Because what he did makes me so angry that I refuse to believe it was really all his doing!" she yelled.

Integra glanced at her, "Talking to your Familiar?"

She nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed, "Y-Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

"Don't apologize."

Seras looked down at her hands, then back at her commander. "Sir," she asked, "What are you planning to do about Walter?"

Removing her cigar and softly blowing a puff of smoke, she answered. "The traitor is of no concern to me right now. It's the demon that is protecting him. If we hurt him, she will undoubtedly respond with violence. Hellsing is already practically nonexistent thanks to that insane Major. We cannot afford anymore bloodshed."

"So what do we do?"

Integra snapped her cigar between her fingers. Her eyes narrowed. "The traitor still needs to pay for what he has done. He wants to be back at Hellsing so badly, then that is what he will get."

Seras raised an eyebrow, realizing what she was suggesting. "Are you sure, Sir?"

"Don't question my decisions, Police Girl."

"Sorry Sir."

Integra gritted her teeth, "Stop apologizing all the time, Seras. It's irritating, not to mention unnecessary."

"Sorr...I mean, yes Sir."

A hint of a smile twitched at the commander's lips. "Now, off to your coffin." The smile vanished, "We leave to track down Walter as soon as night falls."

OOO

It was late in the evening when Regina decided to try and speak to Walter again. Opening the door to the spare bedroom she stepped inside, finding that it was completely dark. Strange. He should be awake by now.

Turning on the lightswitch, she heard an annoyed yell. Walter was lying on top of the bed, his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to block out the light. "Turn that bloody thing off, would you?"

She didn't, instead walking over and standing by the bed. "You're an asshole."

"You woke me up to point out the obvious?"

"You didn't let me finish. You're an asshole, but I'm still concerned about your health. If you die under my contract..."

Walter growled low. "It's always about the damn contract. Tell me, would you give two shits about my health if I wasn't under your contract?"

She didn't answer, acting as if he had even spoken. "If you die under my contract, then I will be seen as a failure. That is how it works with demons. If I lose you, then I will also lose any respect I ever had."

He hesitated, then opened his eyes just a crack. "I...know a thing or two about losing respect."

Regina glared, "It's not the same. A creature like you wouldn't understand. You know nothing about demons."

"Then tell me something about them."

Caught off guard, she eyed him suspiciously. "You actually want to know?"

The vampire sat up, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Yes."

Regina crossed her arms. Was he trying to trick her? Trying to learn some weakness of hers? Or was he being genuine? There was only one way to find out. _Just don't tell him anything too personal_. Leaning against a bedpost, she cleared her throat. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

Regina nodded, keeping her expression neutral. "Well for starters, we demons are born. Usually from a demon male and a human female, but it can be the other way around. The human female has to ask for the demon to impregnate her, so I've been told."

"Yes?" he urged.

"We make contracts with humans to obtain their souls for food. But some demons can't be bothered making contracts, so instead they take the souls of humans that have died...but more often than not they take living ones. Living souls are more satisfying than those of the dead."

"Which is why you didn't want my soul."

"Exactly. Your kind, vampires, are technically dead and alive. Your souls are about as useful as long-expired meat."

He chuckled, amused by the comparison. But then he frowned, something crossing his mind. "If you prefer living souls, why did you make a contract with me in the first place? You take the souls of anyone I drink, so you're taking dead souls."

She tilted her head, her eyes flashing pink for a split second. "You intrigued me. A creature in so much agony and so close to death, who still clung to whatever life he had left. I've seen very few humans do such a thing, and never a vampire."

Walter smiled slightly, "Leave it to The Angel of Death to attract the attention of a demon."

Regina moved closer, "That reminds me. Where did you get such a nickname?"

He shrugged, "Honestly I can't remember. I've had a whole lot of nicknames over the years. Angel of Death is just the one that stuck."

The demon smirked, "Well I did find you half-dead," she joked.

He laughed, remembering how he had all but accepted his fate inside the fallen zeppelin. He still had no idea how he had managed to get out, or how his body had returned to that of his thirties. Maybe it was just luck.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed. "I feel I owe you something personal now..."

"You owe me nothing," he protested, grabbing a cigarette from the side table and lighting it.

She shook her head, "It's...polite." Not only that, but she found herself wanting to talk to the vampire.

Balancing the cigarette between his teeth, he answered. "Fine. Go ahead. I'm listening."

She was about to speak, when a scent caught her attention. The demon bolted up from the bed, instantly alert. She recognized that smell.

Walter stood as well, "More ghouls?"

"No. I smell a vampire...wait...two of them."

He ran out of the room to the nearest window, pushing a curtain aside and peering out. Two women stood outside...one with an arm made up of pure darkness, and the other smoking a cigar.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello! Sorry this is such a long wait, but it took me forever to get this chapter just right. Plus, my house lost power because of a cyclone._

 _So anyway, I hope everyone likes it. I also hope to hear what you thought this time. I guess no one had anything to say about that last chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

...

 _ **CHAPTER 11**_

Ignoring Regina's protests, Walter opened the door to face the two female vampires.

The tension was thick in the air, the dead silence putting him on edge. Integra and Seras stood like statues, neither one moving or speaking for several moments. Finally, Integra removed her cigar. "Monster," she addressed him coldly.

Fighting to keep his emotions hidden, he placed his hands behind his back. "Sir Integra."

Adjusting her glasses, she cleared her throat. "Vampire, you are now in the custody of The Hellsing Organization. If you try and fight, we will not hesitate to get violent. You are coming with us one way or the other."

Further silence followed. Suddenly, Walter closed his eyes and gracefully bent on one knee, bowing his head. "Very well. I will come quietly, Master Hellsing."

Seras, although relieved that he was cooperating, was hesitant to believe him completely. "Walter?" she asked. "Is this a trick?"

"I assure you, Miss Victoria, I am being entirely sincere."

She frowned, still suspicious. "Okay."

Integra gritted her teeth, pure hatred in her steely eyes. "No one ever cooperates without a reason. What are you playing at?"

"Nothing," he answers, not raising his head. "If you fought me, I would have no choice but to defend myself...and I couldn't bring myself to hurt you both."

Suddenly, Regina ran up and stood in front of Walter, almost acting as a shield. Her eyes began to glow a deep red, her teeth sharpening to fangs. "Don't hurt him."

"We will not do anything to incur your wrath, demon. We've just been through a war, and I don't intend to have another one."

Regina moved forward, ready to tear the vampire woman apart. But a firm hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned to face Walter, standing again and fixing her with a stern look.

"Regina, don't."

The demon froze, almost transfixed by his gaze. "But they're going to kill you."

Seras shook her head, trying to ease the tension. "No, we won't kill him." She glanced over at her commander, "Isn't that right Sir?"

Integra's face remained emotionless, "Correct."

Regina looked between the two, still hesitant to let her guard down. They clearly hated Walter for what he had done, so how could she trust that they would keep their word?

It was then that she noticed something about the woman called Integra. Her hand hovered over the pistol strapped to her belt.

She saw red, memories of Walter lying unconscious on the ground flooding back.

That vampire had done that to him. She had nearly _killed him_ before.

There was no way in hell Regina would let her take Walter away.

Integra drew a sharp breath as the demon before her began to change her shape. Her hair came loose from its bun and grew even longer - now reaching her ankles - and had turned completely black. Dark circles formed under her now rose-coloured eyes, her pupil's turning to slits like a cat. Her skin turned a pale grey. Finally, her nails extended into long claws and all of her teeth sharpened like knives in her mouth.

Seras recoiled in horror, the dark energy that made up her left arm becoming a mass of moving red and black smoke. A familiar form quickly took shape from the darkness. The deceased mercenary, Pip.

" _Alright cherie, are you ready? I've never fought one of these before, this should be fun_."

Seras growled, baring her fangs. She glowered at Regina, her eyes glowing a bright red. "I won't let you hurt Sir Integra!"

Integra held up her hand, "No." Slowly, she drew her gun. "If this creature wishes to fight me, let it."

Walter stood, grabbing Regina's shoulder. "Don't..."

She threw him off as if he was nothing more than a bug, her claws slashing his sleeve and leaving bloody gashes in his arm. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Regina didn't even look in his direction. Her grin was wide and sadistic, like something out of a nightmare. She moved in a blur towards her opponent. But Integra managed to dodge her, firing her first shot at Regina's side.

The demon hissed, but had little time to recover as the gun fired again, the bullet entering her neck. She fell to the ground, and all was eerily still. Integra glared down at the shaking creature, knowing better than to think it was dead.

The bullet wound healed over almost instantly, Regina rising to her feet again as if nothing had happened. The look in her eyes was either one of delight or rage, perhaps both. "Very good, Sir Hellsing."

Integra tore off her eyepatch and discarded it, her blue eyes turning a blood red. "You've met your end, beast." She gave a chilling smirk, "When you return to hell...be sure to say my name."

Regina attacked again, her arm extending to an inhuman length. Integra rolled to dodge the attempted blow, but her gun fell from her hands. She didn't seem to care, the taunting smirk staying in place. "I don't need a gun to kill a monster."

Regina launched herself at the commander. She managed to grab the vampire's leg between her dagger-like teeth. She bit down, quickly severing the limb from the knee down.

Integra screamed in pain, grasping the sword strapped to her other hip. She swung at the demon's face, taking the opportunity to hobble away to put more distance between them.

Already she could feel her leg regenerating. It was one of the perks of being a vampire.

But it was taking too long.

She avoided another attack from Regina, panting heavily from the effort. She gritted her teeth, the agonizing pain only fuelling her rage. Using her elbow she pushed herself up, hopping slightly until she managed to stand.

With a powerful yell she swung the sword again, slashing off the demon's forearm. She swung again, this blow cutting a gash into Regina's chest. Suddenly the demon swung at her with her other arm, sending Integra flying back. The claws ripped through her clothes, leaving deep cuts in her left side.

The Hellsing leader looked the demon directly in the eyes as it approached. Aiming her sword at the creature, she snarled. "Go back to hell where you belong." She didn't break eye contact once as the demon neared.

Thin blue wires wound themselves tightly around the demon's good arm. The creature sneered in rage, letting out a hiss as Walter walked into view, seemingly ignoring the large wound in his arm. He was surrounded by what looked like thousands of wires, all coming from his ten fingers. He scowled, "Regina..." he warned. "Don't you even try it."

The demon, still fuelled by rage, didn't listen. She growled and went to attack Integra, fighting against the wires binding her arm. In the blink of an eye she was on her back, her legs bound by blue wires. More wound themselves around her entire body, so tightly that they left tiny marks on her skin.

Walter stood protectively in front of Integra, his gaze stern as he locked eyes with the demon. "To get to her, you'll have to kill me first. And you don't want to do that, do you?"

Regina's demonic form melted away. Her skin lightened, her hair grew shorter and her eyes returned to normal, as did the rest of her. Slowly, Walter released her from his wires.

He went to help her stand, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me," she snapped.

Integra, her leg now fully regenerated, stood and looked at Seras. "Take the demon with us. She needs to be supervised."

Seras nodded, still processing everything that had happened. "Y-Yes Sir."

Still favouring one leg as she walked back to the Hellsing manor, Integra called. "Are you coming, Walter?"

He sighed, placing his hands behind his back. He cast a glance at Regina as she was handcuffed by Seras. He had saved Integra...but at what cost?


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

**_PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT_**

 _Hey!_

 _I'm just letting everyone know that I am dropping "No Rest For The Wicked" in favour of another Walter / OC story. I just have a lot more inspiration for this new one (and hopefully not as many errors in canon and characterization)._

 _I hope no one is too upset, and I hope the new fanfiction will make you all just as happy as this one has made you._

 _The new fanfiction is titled "Forbidden Temptation" and the first two chapters and the prologue are already up. I really look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts as I write it. I'm very proud of this._

 _So I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you on "Forbidden Temptation."_


End file.
